The Guys' Night Out
'The Guys' Night Out '''is a new movie. Summery After a fight with their respective girlfriends, Ryvine and Nightmare Hiro, along with King Sombra team up and rid all the women from Canterlot High (including Gloriosa). With the female heroes out on a sight seeing trip on Cybertron with Windblade (where they get frequent disturbances from Nightmare Moon), Ryan, Crash, Thomas and the other male heroes must work together to get rid of the Villainous Male Trio. Plot The Night Fight/At Rothbart's castle One night, in the Equestria Girls universe, Wanda, Arcee, Aria Blaze and other female heroes are battling Roodaka, who is revealed to have shown up in the EG world to blow off steam due to a fight with Ryvine. Roodaka asks Wanda what she does when she and "the green-haired fairy" (meaning Cosmo) do when they have a "lovers quarrel", but Wanda tells her she and Cosmo don't usually have quarrels. Nightmare Moon watches this all from afar, vowing to once again get rid of the Elements of Harmony and make nighttime last for eternity, this time to prove to Nightmare Hiro she isn't a "''useless alicorn with night controlling abilities" (the two are a couple also). Meanwhile, at Rothbart's castle, Ryvine, Nightmare Hiro and King Sombra have heard the whereabouts of Nightmare Moon and Roodaka from Queen Chrysalis. Frustrated, Ryvine sends out a wink towards Chrysalis, causing her to disappear, a power of his. Nightmare Hiro and King Sombra are impressed and ask what happened. Ryvine explains that if the women he winks at do not appear in 12 hours they disappear forever in an unknown dimension unless he reverses it, which Ryvine later does to Chrysalis. Nightmare Hiro has an idea and tells Ryvine and King Sombra that "no lady walks out on them". He tells Ryvine to "wink it up" as they are going to hunt down Nightmare Moon and Roodaka in Canterlot High. A trip to Cybertron/All the women disappear! Meanwhile, Windblade invites the other female heroes on a sight seeing trip to Cybertron, to which they all agree, especially Meg Griffin. Cadance asks Ryan to keep an eye on Flurry Heart while she is away. Ryan agrees and Crash also happens to have a baby-sitting list. Sci-Ryan invites the Cyberlings for some musical entertainment. But Evil Ryan points out that Evil Anna is going to Cybertron with Windblade. Evil Adam could be part of the Cyberlings till Evil Anna gets back and they agree. Nightmare Moon watching from afar, follows Windblade and her female followers. At the park, Ryvine angrily eyes Roodaka flirting with a human boy, so he gets his revenge by using his wink power while Sideswipe further criticizes Danny Phantom. Nightmare Hiro uses his magic to spread the wink to the rest of CHS and it touches every woman causing them to vanish along with Roodaka. This impresses Ryvine and King Sombra and Nightmare Hiro hypnotizes the men minus Sideswipe, Danny and the other male heroes, who are armed with anti-ghost equipment which spares their minds. Danny, Ryan, Ranyx (Ryan's Nobody) and Flitter (Ranyx's Kwami) all try to figure out what is happening. Ranyx hides and tells Flitter that Nightmare Hiro has bent every men in Canterlot, except them, to his will. Flitter ask if Ranyx want to transform but Ranyx says that they will have to wait until the villains' next move. On Cybertron/Learning about Kitty's powers Meanwhile, on Cybertron, Kuryan and Sean are walking at ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? ???/??? Trivia *This film is based on the Danny Phantom episode "Girls' Night Out". * * * * Scenes *The Night Fight/At Rothbart's castle *A trip to Cybertron/All the women disappear! *On Cybertron/Learning about Kitty's powers */ */ */ */ */ */ */ * * Songs *Girls' Night Out (song) *Rainbow Rocks * *It's Ladyan * * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer